Who Do You Think You Are?
by JoshyLovesDevy
Summary: Stiles is currently going through a rough break up, but will a night out with Danny turn his world around? Or just create a bigger mess? Rated M for sexy times in later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles sighed as he sat on the couch in his two bedroom apartment. He turned on the television and drifted off, deep in thought. He wondered how he ended up there. There being someplace he lived where there used to be love. They were even planning a family together, but then he found out. He found out the numerous times she had cheated on him. In his own house, in his own room. He couldn't bear to kick her out though; he felt like she was still apart of him, so she slept in the guest room. Still she randomly brought men over, he was disgusted.

Stiles got up and walked over to the kitchen, his strides were long and fluid, almost as if he was gliding across the floor. He stood about 6 feet tall and had short black hair. Girls would kill to be with him; however, he always declined, thinking that someday she would come back to him. He sighed again, pouring himself a glass of wine. His friends had begun to worry, the break up had left Stiles in depression and his drinking increased. They knew he needed to get out of the house and fast. Stiles thought about the last time his friends tried to get him out of the house as he watch the drink swirl around the glass. He has gotten so drunk he went to the emergency room.

He let another sigh pass his thin pink lips and he put the glass to him mouth. As he brought the glass to his lips for a second time his phone began to ring. "Breakeven" blasted through the empty apartment. He pulled it of his back pocket and answered, "Hello." He said; it almost came out as a whisper. His voice sounded foreign to him and he sighed again, forgetting his was on the phone. "HEYYYY!" The voice on the other line yelled and Stiles immediately pulled the phone away from his ear. "What do you want, Danny?" He asked, twirling the empty wine glass in his fingers. "We are taking you out tonight and you WILL get laid." Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever." He said and the voice on the other line, laughed loudly. "Be ready in like 30 minutes!" Danny said and hung up the phone. Stiles hung his head and slowly walked to his room, sometimes he wished his friends wouldn't care so much.

After sitting on his bed in his room, just staring at his closet, Stiles decided to just put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a striped black and white shirt with matching Converses. He then walked to the bathroom and put on black eyeliner and mascara. He laughed a little at the fact that this was one of the reasons that his girlfriend broke up with him. She thought he was too girly. He shrugged it off, figuring that maybe getting laid that nigh wasn't such a bad idea. He heard a knock on his door and he went to answer it.

"Hey!" Danny said and tightly wrapped his arms around his stomach. Stiles and Danny had been friends for years. Danny hated seeing Stiles after break ups, knowing how much of a loving person he was. "Where are we going?" Stiles asked, almost whining and he pushed his lip out, pouting. "To a strip clubbbbbb." Danny said laughing when he saw Stiles's jaw drop and his face turn deep red. Danny pulled him out f the apartment door and down the stairs.

Stiles blushed and got into Danny's car and then took notice of Danny's outfit. He wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a fishnet shirt. Stiles blushed lightly, he always knew that Danny was gay and he was okay with that. What he didn't understand was what he felt sometimes for him. He just recently had a dream where he and Danny were having sex, a light blush dusted over his cheeks thinking about it. He believed he was straight, even though his body told him differently. He never had and didn't want to have sex with a woman, they weren't attractive to him. Men where though, men like Danny. He blushed more at the thought. But what about everyone else, they surely wouldn't accept him if he was gay. He sighed, "What strip club are we going to?" He asked, looking out the window of the car as Danny started it and began to drive down the street.

"The Cockpit." Danny said as he drove, "it's one of my favorites and I think you would like it too." Stiles sighed and held the bridge of his nose. "Danny. I'm straight." Danny laughed slightly, "You only think you are. You don't like girls, Stiles." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to let some man shove a dick up my ass!" he yelled, annoyed that Danny said he didn't know his own sexuality. Danny looked over at him and stopped the car. "Stiles, you never once had sex wit Jennifer, you never even tried to. I see the way you look at other guys though. There's a look in your eyes that says it all." He whispered, inching his face closer to his, until Stiles could feel his breath ghosting over his lips. "And I see the way you look at me…" he mouthed and closed the gap between their lips, kissing him lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

First: Sorry about an OCC Stiles. Trying to get the depressed feeling and working our way back to normal. Two: Please read and review, ever criticism is welcomed. Three: Enjoy chapter 2. Trying to update as quickly as I can. Thank you all for the love so far.

* * *

Stiles couldn't be more shocked as he felt his body respond to the kiss. Then he felt Danny pull back and his eyes open. _When did they close? _He thought to himself but couldn't remember. Danny had a smug look on his face that made Stiles roll his eyes.

"Told ya. You need to explore, find out who you are." Danny said, looking over to his friend seriously. "And with those lips, I could think of a few people who wouldn't mind helping you." He laughed as Stiles punched him lightly in the shoulder, the dark red blush evident on his face.

Stiles huffed out his cheeks and looked down at himself.

"I feel over dressed." He whined. Okay so maybe he didn't know his sexuality, but he didn't feel comfortable just being thrust into a strip club.

Danny sighed as he pulled the car back onto the road. "There will be guys in there with suits on. Try another excuse to get out of this. And at least try to make them good." Stiles glared at his best friend, and briefly wondered how they became friends.

Ever since Scott and Allison got together, he spent less time with Stiles. Stiles wasn't upset though, the total opposite in fact. He was glad that Scott found someone. He had read somewhere that you found your soul mate usually before you are 17. Scott deserved to be happy. And with Lydia and Jackson back together, Danny confided in Stiles. He honestly didn't know why they hadn't hung out sooner; maybe he didn't want to accept the fact that he might like men. Danny was a proud gay man and even had a stunning boyfriend, Ethan. Stiles had wondered what sex was like with him, his was built like a demi-god. Danny also had a nice body, and those dimples were amazing. Stiles sighed and laid his head against the window, wondering when they would get there.

Danny looked over at him and smiled. He had been worried about his once hyperactive friend. At one time, you couldn't get Stiles to shut up. He would latch onto an idea and just roll with it. But ever since the break up, Stiles had been more distance, day dreaming a lot more often, and just silence. Danny would change that, he would get the Stiles he knew and loved back.

Stiles sat up once he realized that they had pulled into a parking lot. He looked up at the building and saw, in large red neon letters, **THE COCKPIT. **The letting going down diagonally and the **K **was accentuated by a pair of hanging balls. Stiles looked over at Danny, who just shrugged.

"Ethan is meeting us here." He said as he checked his phone, seeing if his boyfriend had texted him.

"So, I'm going to be a third wheel?" Stiles asked, highly annoyed.

Danny looked up from his phone, "What? No! He brought a friend." He said and gave Stiles a 'please don't hate me, you are my best friend smile' Stiles sighed and gave into the magic of the dimples. "Fine."

"They should be pulling up any minute now." Danny said and turned off the car, turning to look at him. "You look fine," He said as he noticed Stiles looking down at his clothing.

"But what if this guy-"

"Derek"

"whatever, this Derek, thinks I'm just some skinny lanky ugly pathetic teen that can't even figure out what the fuck he likes, is a total ass, and just thinks I'm some loser."

"Couple things wrong with that," Danny began, taking a second to glance around. "You are a teen, so it's okay to be confused about what you want right now. Two, you are the furthest thing away from ugly. I've had a crush on you for quite some time. So have a lot of people. Three, you maybe be skinny, you have a great ass. And thighs. God Stiles, have you even seen your body. Ethan always talks about your lips. And you even have back dimples. And if this guy is really an ass, then you won't ever see him again. I promise."

Stiles leaned over and hugged his best friend, because how could you not after that. A blush painted his face and neck as he rested back into his seat. He heard a car pull up and he looked up and saw a sleek black Camaro. He didn't know anyone in Beacon Hills that owned such a sexy car. The interior had to be all black too. And the owner must be hot, like super hot.

Danny chuckled and looked over at Stiles, "You were thinking out loud," he said with a smile and Stiles comeback was interrupted by the man that stepped out of the car.

There were two actually, one being Ethan and the other had to have been hand made by the gods. Those cheekbones, that stubble, those arms, that shirt that was stretched tightly across his muscular chest, he could keep going. He has literally been rendered speechless.

He heard Danny get out of the car and go to Ethan. He shook his head and followed, smoothing down his pants as he stepped out of the car, waving shyly at Ethan and then to the God. He looked up at him and gave him a small smile, extending his hand shakily.

"Stiles." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Derek." Came a rough voice back to him. A voice that sent shivers down Stiles spine. And then he looked into his eyes. The deep forest green color pierced right through his soul. He finally noticed Derek's mouth moving and then he heard, "…ready?" Stiles nodded dumbly as Derek took his hand and led them inside. He looked back at Danny and Ethan, who tried their best not to laugh.

An hour into the night, and 8 shots later, all four of the boys were loosening up. Maybe already loose, as Stiles whistled and threw ones at the stripper currently on stage, dancing to "Die Young."

He looked over to Derek, who was always smiling stupidly, "I didn't even know you could shake your ass like that to this song." He said, yelling over the music.

The four of them in a booth, facing the stage, which had Ethan and Danny on one side and Stiles and Derek on the other. Stiles quickly glanced over at the other duo, and quickly back to Derek blushing. Derek looked over and the smile plastered on his face, got bigger.

Danny and Ethan were making out. Definitely not PG or even PG-13, Stiles would say. Ethan was definitely trying to fuck Danny. Derek looked back at Stiles; his eyes flickered down to his lips and then back up at his amber eyes.

"Want another drink?" He slurred out and Stiles nodded.

Derek went out of the booth and to the bar. Stiles watched his form retreat and found a small whine escape his throat. Derek was the hottest human being he had ever seen. Stiles looked up on stage and watched the dancer swirl his hips, pushing his ass back, and the up and down.

"ITS AMATEUR NIGHT!" He yelled out, reading a flyer plastered to the table as a drunken idea popped into his head. He wanted Derek to want him. Danny glanced at him and then Ethan and smirked.

"What you thinking Stiles?" He asked, and pushed him his unfinished Long Island Ice Tea. Stiles downed it quickly, the effects of the alcohol immediately happening.

"You said it yourself. My ass is amazing." He slurred, moving his hands as he talked. "What if I wear something skimpy and shake it for him." Ethan looked thrilled and squeezed Danny's side.

"Sounds good." Danny yelled back to him. Stiles then looked at Danny and pouted, the other boy shrugged, he knew what Stiles wanted. Somewhere along the lines, he began being able to tell what Stiles wanted, just by looking him in the eyes.

He looked over to Ethan, "Do you mind, babe?"

"Fuck no!"


End file.
